The Lost Princess
by Lora Jackson
Summary: The story of Tamaki Suoh's little sister: Aika Suoh. (Hikaru x OC) (One other OC is Mizu Morinozuka or Sakura Gardener. She is not mine. She's a friend of mine's OC.)
1. Journey to Japan

Aika's POV:  
"I don't want to leave you, Mom," tears welled up in my eyes as I looked into my mother's face.  
Her violet eyes didn't water, but they were full of pain, "I know, Aika, I know, but you must."  
I couldn't stand to look straight into her face anymore so I looked out the window instead and took a deep breath. I had to hold it together. I was supposed to be this tough, sarcastic, sassy French/Japanese girl, and I was losing it, "What do I do when I get to Father's house?"  
Mom shook her head, "Your father will most likely send you to school."  
I turned back to her, shocked, "Right then?"  
She nodded, "Your brother…" her voice drifted off as it did whenever she spoke of my older brother, which she rarely did.  
"My brother's at the school I'm going to?!" I asked excitedly to lighten up the mood.  
A faint smile formed on her lips, "Of course," the smile faded again, "Aika, you must go now."  
I embraced her, "Goodbye, Mom."  
"Goodbye, my darling," she tapped me on the nose like she had done when I was younger, "Tell your brother I love him. Tell him never to forget it."  
"I will," I promised, determination in my voice. I left her sitting in the old chair and headed to the airport where I would be boarding a plane to Japan.

Hours Later, I pulled up to my father's mansion. As I stepped out of the limo, the driver instantly came out and grabbed my stuff. '_Just like a robot,'_ I thought to myself. Anyway, I can't really describe to you what the mansion looked like 'cause I didn't pay much attention to it. Let's just say, it was really big. Good enough.  
Once inside, I was led up a grand-and when I say "grand," I mean _grand. _It was _huge_!-staircase by a maid and into a room. First thing that popped into my head: '_The bedding is pink...'_ Then it occurred to me the whole room was larger than the little garden shed I had grown up in. On the bed on top of the bright pink sheets-I would have to change those later-lay a disgustingly, poofy yellow dress ironed and pressed. Next to it, a note read:

Aika,  
This is your uniform for Ouran High School, your new school. Put it on and get back into the car for school.  
Father

_'What a welcome note...' _The maid who had brought me to my room was still there. "What are you doing?" I demanded, "I need to change." I realized she was supposed to "help" me get ready like I was a two-year-old who didn't know a right shoe from a left shoe. "On my _own_." She left at that point. Once I slipped the rag on, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Ew..." I really didn't like the rag, but I ran down the stairs anyway and hopped back into the limo.


	2. Ouran High School

Aika's POV:  
Ouran was the biggest school I had ever seen. Which I guess isn't saying that much 'cause I haven't seen many large schools, but it was still huge. It had high walls with more windows than I could count. I probably could've counted them, but I was just too lazy. Fountains and botamical gardens occupied the grounds. The highest tower of Ouran had a large clock...expecting more? Sorry, to me, it was just a clock. As soon as the limo drove off, I placed my grey newsboy cap on my head to hide my face. Why, you ask? I wanted to find my brother before he found me. I opened the doors and was instantly swarmed by students asking me questions. Pretty ridiculous if you ask me. "Who are you?" "What's your name?" "Where are you from?" "When did you come?" "What classes do you have?" "What year are you?" "What's up with your hat?" I resisted pummeling a few-or more than a few-people.  
Throughout the morning, people kept asking me those stupid and useless questions. I tried my best to listen to my professors, but notes were being passed to me, questions whispered, morse code, and even sign language. By the time I had a break from classes, I had completely forgotten about finding my brother. Pretty sad, huh? I sat in a corner of another crowded library. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone saw me and started flapping their stupid mouth. "If I had to go somewhere, why couldn't I have gone to America? At least then I could be with Mizu," I smiled a bit as I remembered my blind friend. (Author: Yes, if you've read jinyx12's Ouran fanfic, that is the same Mizu-or Sakura.) I got up and sneaked out of the library. I wearily went around corners and through hallways to find an abandoned, quiet room. Eventually, I found a room that seemed empty: Music Room 3. I slipped inside and slid down to the floor. I put my head in between my knees. I took a deep breath, '_Peace at last.'_  
"Are you alright, princess?"


	3. The Host Club

Aika's POV:  
"Are you alright, princess?" I slightly looked up to see the boy holding a rose in front of me.  
I gently took to rose from his hand and spun it in my fingers, "A red rose was my mother's favorite flower."  
"Mine too."  
Looking up from the rose, I looked into the boy's face. He had blonde hair and violet eyes, just like Mom and me. I jumped up and hugged him, "Tamaki!" I cried. My newsboy cap fell off my head, revealing my golden hair.  
Tamaki looked a little startled, "What?"  
"Aika?"  
I released Tamaki and turned my head in the direction my name had come from. And there, I saw my best friend, "Mizu!" I ran to her.  
Behind me, Tamaki was still standing there, trying to comprehend what was going on, "Aika?" Yep, that was definitely my big brother.  
I embraced Mizu, "Oh my gosh, Mizu! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!" She laughed along with me.  
Two people pushed us apart, "Excuse me," they said at the same time. They were obviously identical twins. Same ginger hair and amber eyes. The only difference was that their hair was parted in different directions, "but this is Sakura, not Mizu."  
I rolled my eyes, I hated it when people told me I was wrong when I was really not, "I'm sorry to say this-not really-but this is Mizu, not Sakura. _You've_ got it wrong." The twins and I continued to bicker back and forth.  
But then Mizu cut us off, "My real name is Mizu, but when I came to Japan, they changed my name. Hikaru, Kaoru, you two were right, _and_ Aika was right." She smiled at me.

Tamaki's POV:  
_'Aika? My sister? Is it really her? Could it really be my little princess?'_

Aika's POV:  
I glanced over at Tamaki. He was sitting in a corner thinking really, really hard. He met my gaze. He then stood up and walked over to me. He had a really seriously look on his face, one I had never seen before. Had he changed? "Tamaki?"  
Nope, he hadn't changed. He grinned and pulled me into a tight hug, "Aika! My dear, dear little princess!" He spun me around and around, "I can't believe how much you've grown!" Just when I thought I was going to pass out from dizziness, Tamaki stopped spinning me and had me face the group. "Everyone! This is my little sister Aika!" The small group was silent in shock, well, except for Mizu...and this one dude with glasses.

Kyoya's POV:  
_'So, Aika Suoh finally makes it to Japan.'_

Mizu's POV:  
_'I still can't believe Aika's here! Oh, it's been so long!'_

Hikaru/Kaoru's POV:  
_'First Mori has a sister, now boss has a sister, too?' 'Apparently.' 'Strange...' 'Yeah...'_

Haruhi's POV:  
_'Great...I really hope she's nothing like Tamaki...'_

Mori's POV:  
_'...'_

Honey's POV:  
_'Tama-chan has a sister, too? Oh my gosh! Isn't this amazing, Usa-chan?!'_

Aika's POV:  
The smallest one then jumped into the air, "Aika-chan! Aika-chan! We are going to have so much fun together! We'll eat lots of cake! And we can play with Usa-chan! Doesn't that sound like fun, Usa-chan?" He had started talking to a pink bunny stuffed animal.  
Tamaki cleared his throat, "Anyway, we should probably have introductions," he pointed to the small one who was talking to the bunny about sweets and stuff, "That is Honey," he then pointed to the tallest one next to Honey, "That's Mori, and you already know his little sister Sakura."  
"You have an older brother?" I asked Mizu.  
She grinned, "Yep!" Mori grunted in greeting. He didn't seem to talk much...or show much emotion.  
"That's Kyoya," Tamaki gestured to the boy in glasses who didn't seemed surprised to see me as Tamaki's sister.  
Kyoya nodded respectfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aika."  
"Same to you," I said a bit slower than usual. I was getting suspicious that he had already known I had existed.  
"That is Haruhi. He's a commoner." I looked at the person Tamaki was talking about. He didn't look very-what's the word?-_manly_.  
"That's a girl."  
"No, Aika, _he's_ a man."  
I shook my head, "I know a girl when I see one. I have experience 'cause I'm a girl too, just so you guys know." The twins chuckled at my comment.  
"He is not a girl," Tamaki continued.  
"Tamaki-senpai, just drop it," Haruhi grumbled, "I am a girl. Your little sister is much more observant than you."  
"No one is more observant than me!" Tamaki said.  
"Everyone is more observant than you, Tamaki." As soon as I said this, I instantly regretted it.  
"No one is more observant than me because I am the king! And no one is more observant than the king!"  
"Then everyone must be really stupid if we're supposed to be less observant than you." Everyone was watching our argument intently. Even Honey had stopped talking to his bunny.  
Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing, "That sounds like a scary place," Hikaru said.  
"I don't care where we are as long as we're together, Hikaru," Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother.  
"Kaoru."  
"Hikaru."  
"What the heck...?" I stared at them.  
They turned to me and frowned, "You just ruined the moment, Aika." I looked at Tamaki and raised an eyebrow.  
He shrugged, "They make good business."  
"Business?" I asked.  
"Yes. We are Ouran High School's Host Club." Tamaki went on and on about the host club. I'll save you the pain by not telling you what he said.  
"So..." I looked at Haruhi.  
"Yeah, I'm in it," she replied.  
"So you..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Mizu?"  
"I'm a hostess," Mizu said.  
"Ah...this is awkward..." The others agreed with me.  
After a couple minutes, Mizu coughed. "I'm blind, but I can literally _feel_ the awkwardness."  
"So this is what it's like when no one has anything to say..." Honey commented.  
"Um..." Haruhi looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. (A/N: As you can probably, almost certainly see, I got into a bit of writers' block at this point, but I kept the scene anyway. If anything starts to get a little lame or stupid, that's why: I kept my writers' block parts.)  
No one had noticed that Hikaru was missing until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and in his hand was my newsboy cap, "You dropped this."  
I smiled, "Thanks." As my hand wrapped around my cap, our fingers touched. Our faces flushed and I quickly snatched my cap. "Thanks," I mumbled again.  
Then Tamaki started to throw a fit, "Daddy does not approve of this!" He pushed Hikaru about five feet away from me and back next to Kaoru. "I will not have my daughter be within five feet of you two!" He pointed accusingly at the twins, "You two are very bad examples for her!" Tamaki was holding me so tightly, I thought my ribs were going to break.  
"Tamaki!" I gasped, trying to breathe, "You're not my father! Let...me...go!" When Tamaki finally let go of me, I could hear Mizu laughing as I coughed, trying to catch my breath. "It doesn't help that this dress is tight as heck," I rubbed my side, "Could I get a boys' uniform?"  
"Why would you want a boys' uniform?" Honey asked, "You look so cute in that dress, Aika-chan."  
Tamaki started spinning me around again, "I know she does! Aika is the cutest thing ever!"  
"Taaaaamaaaaaaaaakiiiiiii!" I screamed, "Stop!" Unfortunately for him-yes, him-he didn't stop. When I got close enough to the ground, I planted my feet to the floor, grabbed one of Tamaki's arms, and judo flipped him. I stood bent over him, my hands still on his arm.  
"Oooooh...you okay, boss?" the twins asked, laughter in their eyes.  
I stood up straight and blew the hair out of my face, "He's fine." All of a sudden, the world started spinning. I put a hand on my forehead, "I'm really dizzy..."  
"Do you need some water, Aika-chan?" Honey asked.  
"I could go get some for you, Aika," Mizu offered.  
Hikaru and Kaoru stepped in front of Mizu, "Or _we_ could get you some water."  
"I am on the floor in pain over here and all you guys are worried about is getting my sister water?!" Tamaki demanded.  
"Seeing that you put yourself in this predicament, yes, we are more concerned for you sister," Kyoya said.  
Tamaki jumped up in rage (looks like he was feeling better), "But I am your king! You must attend to me first!"  
"If you're the king and I'm your little sister, doesn't that make me the princess?" I put up a finger, "Therefore, making me just as important." My hand sort of weakly went back down as my dizziness crept back. "I don't feel so well."  
"Here you go, Aika," Kyoya handed me a glass of water.  
I took it gratefully, "Thanks, Kyoya." I drained the glass and my dizziness gradually disappeared. "Ah, much better."  
"That was a very impressive judo flip, Aika-chan!" Honey exclaimed.  
I smiled and did a little bow/nod, "Why thank you, Honey." Right then, the bell rang for our next classes. After school, we met back in Music Room 3.

Tamaki's POV:  
As we all met back in Music Room 3, little Aika walked up to me, a serious look on her face, "Tamaki? Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
I led her to a corner of the music room, "What is it, my princess?"  
Little tears began to well up in her violet eyes, "Mom...I promised..." she cleared her throat, "I promised Mom that when I found you, I would tell you that she loves you, and for you to never forget she loves you." The tears were falling down her precious face then.  
"I never forgot for a moment, my princess," my eyes began to water as well. I pulled Aika to me and I stroked her soft, blonde hair comfortingly. "Never for a moment." The others were watching us, wondering what was going on, but neither of us cared.

Aika's POV:  
After I was done crying into Tamaki's chest, he cried, "My uniform's wet!"  
I wiped away my tears and laughed, "Of course it is, Tamaki! I was crying into it!" We turned back into the center of the music room, and it was filled with people. (Mostly girls) "What's going on?" I asked.  
"The Host Club is open for business!"


	4. The Host Club is Now Open!

Aika's POV:  
"The Host Club is open for business!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
"Oh..."  
"Let me show you how to be a hostess."  
"What?!" But he was already leading me towards a group of girls.  
Tamaki sat me down next to him, "Hello, princesses."  
"Tamaki!" they cried. Then they noticed me. "Who is that?" one asked. '_Who do you think it is?' _I thought to myself, '_A girl who just happens to look almost exactly like Tamaki._'  
"This, princesses, is my little sister."  
They squealed, "She looks just like you, Tamaki!" one cried. '_Good. _Now they've got it.' I continued to myself, '_But, of course, they needed the answer first. Idiots_.'  
"You're so adorable!" the last one exclaimed.  
"Thanks." I must have been "too cute" because Tamaki squealed like the girls and squeezed me in a hug again.  
"Aww!" the girls squealed again. It was really starting to get annoying, but I just had to play along.  
Then I said something to Tamaki that I hadn't said to him since before he left for Japan, "I love you, Tamaki." Don't worry. That was completely sincere, not just for show.  
"I love you too, my princess." The girls lost it at that point. They all passed out and their chairs fell backwards.

Hikaru's POV:  
Since my brother and I didn't have any guests at the moment, we decided to watch boss teach his sister how to host. Soon, the others joined us. Aika said something to the girls and they freaked out. Then boss freaked too and hugged her. She played along and said something to boss then the girls passed out. "She's got boss's charm, that's for sure," I noted.  
Apparently Kaoru took that the wrong way, "Is she getting to you, Hikaru?"  
I could feel my face turning red, "What?! No! Look at the guests! That's what I was talking about."  
He nodded seriously, "Definitely. You should go talk to her later."  
"Yeah, Hika-chan, you should talk to Aika-chan no matter what Tama-chan says," Honey grinned, "Don't you agree, Usa-chan?"  
"I don't like Aika!" I fumed. I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

Haruhi's POV:  
"Well that escalated quickly," Kaoru commented as he calmly watched his twin brother run out of the music room.  
"Yep," Honey-senpai agreed. Mori-senpai nodded.  
"He is so in for her," Sakura said.  
"We've got to get those two together," Kaoru said.  
I put my fist in my hand, "And I've got just the plan, but let's wait a bit. Let's wait for her to get a bit more acquainted with us because that happened really quickly. Faster than I would've expected."

Aika's POV:  
I looked over when I heard the door slam. I noticed everyone looking at the slammed door as well. I figured the one who slammed the door was Hikaru 'cause Kaoru was the only twin there. Then they started talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but Haruhi put a fist into her hand, indicating she had just planned something. I was determined to find out what. Tamaki was onto the next group of girls so I got up and walked over to the others. They stopped talking as I got closer. "Hey, guys, what's up?"  
"Oh, hi, Aika," Mizu said.  
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Hi, Mizu. What did you guys do to Hikaru?"  
"Oh, don't worry about him," Kaoru reassured me, "My brother is rather dramatic at times."  
"Uh-huh...well, I'm gonna go now..." I started to walk in no particular direction, trying to figure out what they were scheming. The customers began to leave as the Host Club closed. Eventually, as one might expect, I tripped over a curtain, knocking the whole thing on top of me. I lay so still on the ground, scolding myself of my stupidity, that everyone thought I was unconscious.  
"Aika-chan!" Honey cried.  
"Aika! Daddy's coming for you, my princess!" Yep, that was Tamaki. In about two seconds-no exaggeration (What can you say? This is anime...I rhymed...)-the curtain was back up and I was in Tamaki's arms. "Aika! Aika, can you hear me?!"


	5. The Tough Gone Soft

Aika's POV:  
"Aika! Aika, can you hear me?!" Tamaki was really freaking out.  
I groaned in annoyance, "I'm fine, Tamaki, really, I'm fine."  
"No you're not! That heavy curtain just fell on top of you!"  
"Judging from you effortlessly put the curtain back up, it must not have been very heavy," Kyoya summed up.  
"That was a father trying to save his daughter's life!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
I rolled my eyes, "That was an older brother being ridiculously overprotective." Just then, the door swung open.  
"What happened?" It was Hikaru. "I heard something fall." Apparently my hair looked a bit messier than it had earlier 'cause he figured out that I had been caught in the mess. He ran over, "Aika, are you okay?"  
I blew some excess strands of hair out of my face, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's even behind this..." I stopped short. I had turned around to see what was behind the curtain and I saw a white grand piano. I felt drawn to it. Words started to form in my head. I started to walk to the piano, almost in a daze.  
"Aika..." Tamaki was about to grab my arm, but Mizu got to him first.  
"Tamaki-senpai, let her go." Tamaki put his arm down. I sat on the bench to the piano and rested my fingers on the ebony and ivory keys.

Hikaru's POV:  
'_She plays piano?'_

Honey's POV:  
_'Is Aika-chan going to play a song?'_

Kaoru's POV:  
_'The piano is a soft instrument for a tough girl like Aika...'_

Tamaki's POV:  
_'When did my princess learn to play piano?'_

Mori's POV:  
_'...piano...?'_

Kyoya's POV:  
_'About time Aika showed us her musical talent.'_

Mizu's POV:  
_'That took a long time, but Aika finally wrote another song._'

Aika's POV:  
As the words continued to form in my head, I played the first piano chord and started to sing, "When you're fed up, shedding too many tears, and you memories seem like just so many souvenirs, I will come to you to ease the pain. If you want me, tell me now. If I could be of any help, tell me how. Let me love you, like a friend. Everything is gonna come right in the end. When you're crying like a poor little child, and you're feeling like you never could be reconciled, don't forget a word of what I'm saying. If you want me, tell me now. If I could be of any help, tell me how. Let me love you, like a friend. Everything is gonna come right in the end. Well, I can hold you too tight. I could never let you go, but that wouldn't be right. So, why don't you let me know."  
"Let me know," Mizu echoed.  
I smiled, it worked, "What you wanna do! Everybody's got a handful of fear, but tomorrow it may only be a souvenir, of the way it was 'til it went away. If you want me, tell me now. If I could be of any help, tell me how. Let me love you, like a friend. Everything is gonna come right in the end. Well, I can hold you too tight, I could never let you go, but that wouldn't be right. So, why don't you let me know, what you wanna do! If you want me, tell me now."  
"Tell me now."  
"If I could be of any help, tell me how."  
"Tell me how."  
"Let me love you."  
"Let me love you!"  
"Like a friend."  
"Like a friend."  
"Everything little thing is gonna come right in the end," I played the final chords and finished the song. (A/N: All song credit goes to Sir Paul McCartney.) The Host Club starred in awe-except for Mizu, Kyoya, and Mori who still was showing no emotion. I grinned, "I think I'm gonna call that one 'Souvenir'. What do you guys think? And thanks for the harmony, Mizu," I winked, though I knew she couldn't see it, "You've definitely got it down on how I roll."  
"My pleasure, Aika," Mizu smiled, "And I think 'Souvenir' is a perfect name."  
"M-my Aika can sing too?!" Tamaki squealed and hugged me really hard again, "It was so cute!" I frowned. 'Cute' was not normally the word I got when people heard my songs, but that's Tamaki I guess.  
Kyoya started writing in his black notebook, "This could be huge for the Host Club."  
I gently pushed Tamaki away from me and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"We could get your songs recorded and sold. They could earn the Host Club a lot of money."  
"Recorded? You mean like this?" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, went to the music and hit play. Electric guitar notes began to play, then me singing. "Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner, but he knew it couldn't last." I hit skip. This time, acoustic guitar chords began to play and my voice played through again, "Here I stand head in hand, turn my face to the wall." Skip. "We said our goodbyes! The night before!" Skip. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you." Skip. "Your day breaks. Your mind aches. You find that all her words of kindness linger on when she no longer needs you." I stopped the music. "Like that?" (A/N: All the songs credit goes to The Beatles. Name of songs in order: "Get Back", "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away", "The Night Before", "All My Loving", "For No One".)  
"Who plays all the instruments in your songs?" Kyoya asked.  
"Me," I replied simply, "I just record the different instruments and harmony separately then mix it together how it sounds best."  
"So you play all those instruments, Aika-chan?" Honey asked.  
I nodded, "That was just a sample."  
"Aika's amazing. She can come up with a song like that," Mizu snapped her fingers.  
"Pfft. It takes a bit longer than that. Plus, on some of my oldest songs, you've done some of the instruments and harmony," I pulled out my phone again and found the first song I ever wrote: 'Misery', "The world is treating me bad. Misery." You could hear Mizu's voice doing harmony on the word 'misery'. I continued to listen to the song, "I'm the kind of girl, who never used to cry. The world is treating me bad. Misery." I stopped it at that point. (A/N: Credit goes to The Beatles.)  
"When did you two do this?!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
I shrugged, "When we were bored and I had a song brewing in my head."  
Mizu nodded in agreement, "It happened often before I left for America." Tamaki started going on and on about how terrible a father he was for not knowing that his first daughter had such talent. Apparently he already knew about Mizu.  
"-if only-"  
I cut Tamaki off, "Tamaki, we mostly wrote songs when you were out flirting with all the girls."  
"Oh...Aika," he whispered to me, "That was not information the others needed to know."  
The twins started laughing, "The host club thing had been being planned since before you came to Japan?"  
There was no way Tamaki was answering that, so I did, "Yep."  
"Aika! Let's-" Tamaki started.  
"Go home?" I finished, "Great idea. See you tomorrow, guys!" I started dragging Tamaki towards the door.  
"Bye, Aika!" the twins called, "Bye, boss!" They snickered. The others waved except for Honey who was too absorbed in a cake he had practically gotten out of thin air.


	6. Physical Exams

Aika's POV:  
I looked at myself in a mirror in the changing room, "Well, at least it's not a dress." I was told (ordered) by Kyoya to wear a cafe waiter's suit for the garden tea party. Apparently, this was what Tamaki was going to be wearing too, and he wanted me to match. I walked to the garden and as soon as I entered the grounds, the twins arms were across my shoulders.  
"Hello, Aika," they said. They were wearing the waiter's suits as well.  
"I thought Tamaki, Kyoya, and I were the only ones wearing the waiter's outfit," I muttered. I saw Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Mizu wearing yukatas.  
Kaoru turned me to him, "But why wouldn't you want to match us, Aika?"  
Then Hikaru turned me around to him and lifted my chin, "Yeah, Aika, I thought you liked us."  
I held down my blush, "Well, I do, but I don't want to _match_ you guys."  
Mizu walks up to us, "Hey, Aika."  
"Hey, Mizu," I smirked, "Nice yukata."  
She couldn't see my smirk, but she heard it in my tone, "Is it really that bad?"  
"Yep," I said honestly, "Nice choice, you two."  
The twins bowed, "Thank you."  
Mizu frowned, "Aika, whose side are you on?"  
I shrugged, "Which ever side I feel like. Come on, I think I can get a hold of a better yukata."  
She sighed with relief, "Thank you, Aika."

Hikaru's POV:  
My brother and I watched Aika and Sakura go. "That seemed pretty hypocritical," I commented.  
Kaoru nodded, "She wasn't joking about she's on whatever side she feels like..." We looked at each other and shrugged. We then went off to go see our clients.

Mizu's POV:  
Aika was dragging me towards the changing rooms, "Aika, you better not play another prank on me."  
Knowing Aika, she probably rolled her eyes, "I already got my laugh, Mizu. Now I'm gonna make you feel better." She pushed aside the curtain to the changing room and pulled it closed behind her. Aika then placed another yukata in my arms, "There you go." I was about to say something, but she cut me off, "Don't worry, it's blue." I heard no sign of a snicker, smirk, or her lying. I just hoped that Aika wasn't getting better at hiding things from me. "I'll see you back out in the garden, Mizu."  
"Okay," I started to change into the new yukata. Once I stepped back out into the garden, I knew for sure Aika hadn't been playing a prank on me 'cause Tamaki-senpai started throwing a fit.  
"Sakura! Why did you change?! You looked so cute in that pink yukata!" '_So that's what Aika had been snickering about it...'_ I thought to myself.  
Aika came to my rescue again, "Tamaki, come on, when she found out what color it was, she really wanted to change. So, I got Mizu a blue yukata."  
"To be honest, I actually do like the blue one better," Honey-senpai chimed in, "Don't you think so, Usa-chan?" I thought I heard Aika face palm herself. _'I wonder what just went through her head?'_ I thought.

Aika's POV:  
When Honey said that he liked the blue one better, I had face palmed myself, '_He thinks everything is cute..._' I walked up to Mizu, "Come on, Mizu, we're sharing guests today. You too, Haruhi." I grabbed one of Mizu's arms and one of Haruhi's. After we finished up with my guests, we started to walk around aimlessly, but, sadly, we ran into the twins doing their "brotherly love" act. I hated that act. It was really quite disturbing. "Ugh, they're doing it again," I grumbled.  
"Ah," Mizu knew how much it disturbed me, "How about we just move on."  
"Yeah..." But, before we could go on, the twins noticed us.  
"Hello," they said.  
"What do you two want?" Haruhi muttered.  
"We were just wondering what elective you guys were taking next semester," Kaoru answered.  
"Why do you care?" I demanded.  
"Well, since we're all in the same year, we should take the same classes being the best of friends we are," Hikaru put and arm around my shoulder and grinned. I pushed his arm off my shoulder.  
"What classes do you suggest?" Mizu asked.  
They shrugged, "How about French?"  
I gagged, "Ew. No way. French is a terrible language. De plus, je parle déjà le français couramment." (A/N: Sorry if this is wrong. I just used Google Translate and half the time it's wrong. Feel free to correct me if you actually know it. Thanks!)  
"What the heck did you just say?" the twins asked.  
"She said, 'Plus, I already know French fluently,'" Mizu translated.  
Haruhi looked at me quizzically, "Why do you hate French? You grew up in France didn't you?"  
I sighed, '_I should've known Haruhi was going to ask that.'_ "Uh...yeah, but I never really liked it much. The people there are idiots and so vain. Also, a lot of them underestimated me. Which you should never do."  
"What do you mean they 'underestimated' you?" Haruhi asked.  
I casually inspected my fingernails, "Oh, you know, think I'm this big ol' softy who wouldn't hurt a fly. So I demonstrate my fly killing on them." I thought I saw the twins wince. '_Hmm...so I've got them scared, huh? Good._'

Kyoya's POV:  
I saw Tamaki sulking underneath a tree so I walked up to him, "What is it now, Daddy?"  
"It seems like the twins spend so much more time with my daughters than I do!" he complained, "Mommy, how much time do I spend with my daughters compared to those two?"  
I brought out a board with a few charts, "Well, seeing that they are in the same year as Aika, Sakura, and Haruhi, they spend about one-third of their time with them. And you spend about three percent with the girls. Excluding Aika seeing that you live with her."

Aika's POV:  
I glanced over at where I had last seen my brother and he and Kyoya were having a deep conversation. Kyoya had brought out a chart out of no where. I mentioned it to Mizu, Haruhi, and the twins and we walked over to see what was going on. I read the titles of the charts. They indicated how much time the twins spent with Mizu and Haruhi compared to him. Tamaki seemed a bit happier that he got to spend more time with me since we live together, but still seemed down about Mizu and Haruhi. Tamaki then starts freaking out and telling the two of them not to spend time with the twins. '_Huh...he didn't say _I_couldn't spend time with them..._' I thought to myself. "What about me?" I piped up.  
"You too, Aika! You cannot be around those two shady twins!" he pointed at them.  
The twins gasped mockingly, "Shady?"  
"Yes, shady!" Tamaki then started going on and on about how Haruhi should be revealed as a girl. Then the twins mentioned how it will happen because of the physical exams coming up.  
"Ph-physical exams?" Haruhi stuttered, "That...that means it'll definitely get out..." Everyone then started freaking out. Mizu and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

NEXT DAY (Wow...first time jump)

Aika's POV:  
Mizu and I were walking to Music Room 3 when we heard a whole group of girls going crazy about their favorite hosts being shirtless. "This is really disgusting," Mizu muttered.  
"Yeah," I agreed, "But you wanna see it get ever more disgusting?"  
"Aika, please don't." But, yeah, like that's gonna stop me.  
"Just wait here," I walked up to the girls, "You think seeing Tamaki shirtless for just one day is amazing? I get to see him shirtless everyday," I pulled a few pictures of Tamaki shirtless from my bag. The girls went crazy. "Calm down, calm down. You can have them for 100 yen each!"  
"I'll take one!" one girl screamed.  
"I'll take two!" another yelled.  
"I'll take them all!" I sold all six pictures and got 600 yen. I walked back to Mizu.  
"That truly was disgusting," she said.  
I shrugged, "I got permission from Kyoya as long as I got some money for the Host Club."  
She sighed, "Let's just get to the music room." When we walked in, the host was staring at Tamaki who was sitting in a chair with a dreamy look on his face. "What's going on? He's kinda creeping me out," Mizu said.  
"Tamaki's dreaming about Haruhi again," I grumbled, "He does it all the time at home. It gets really annoying."  
Tamaki then came out of his daydream and said, "Haruhi and I are the love interests here, and you guys are on the homosexual supporting cast," he drew a line on the ground, "So please make sure you don't step across this line."  
Mizu raised an eyebrow, "What about Aika and I?"  
He took a pole out of no where and pushed Mizu and I out of the way, "My daughters are not a part of this." Kyoya then goes on about how if it gets out that Haruhi is a girl, she will be asked out by so many guys because when she was in middle school, she was asked out on a monthly basis. Then Tamaki _really_ started freaking out.  
I rolled my eyes, "If you're so worried, why don't you make a plan?" "Operation Haruhi is a Boy" was now underway.

THE DAY OF THE PHYSICAL EXAMS

Aika's POV:  
As Mizu, Haruhi, and I walked out to where the exams would be taking place, we started to notice how many doctors and nurses there were. "This is really stupid," I said, "I think this is more doctors than they even have in France, much less the physical exams."  
"You had physical exams in France too?" Haruhi asked.  
I nodded, "Though, I always got out of if 'cause I scared the doctor half to death." As we walked down the aisle, we noticed Mori and Honey dressed as doctors, "Mori, Honey, what are you doing?" I asked. They instantly shushed me. I shrugged.  
"What was up with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?" Mizu asked.  
"They were dressed up as doctors," Haruhi answered.  
"Well, that's strange."  
Kyoya then walked up to us, "I have requested special doctors for your physical exams."  
"For all of us?" Mizu asked.  
He nodded, "Tamaki didn't want his 'precious daughters' to be harassed by boys."  
"Huh, one thing I don't mind Tamaki being overprotective with," I said.  
"And, Haruhi," Kyoya continued, "Your nurse has been sworn to secrecy, so you'll be fine as well."  
"We're ready for you, Mr. Fujioka," Haruhi's nurse said. She followed the nurse.  
"Now, for the two of you, you'll just be going into that room and that one," he pointed to adjacent rooms across the hall.  
I put my hands together and smiled like an adorable, innocent little girl, "Yes, Mommy."  
"Very funny, Aika." Mizu and I laughed as we headed to our separate rooms.  
As I walked in, a doctor asked, "Miss Suoh?"  
"Duh. Who else would it be? Just make it quick. And when I say quick, I mean quick," I snapped. That got him moving. I got my physical exams done in about two minutes. That had to be a record. I got out and saw a bunch of girls crowded around a room. The curtain gets pushed aside and-just my luck-the twins come out, shirtless. I can feel my face getting red. '_Why am I blushing?!_' I scream at myself, '_I have no reason to!' _I force my blush back down and feel much better.  
Soon, Kyoya was back at my side, "That was a speedy exam."  
"I don't like physical exams," I muttered. The girls were still going crazy over the twins shirtless. "What is wrong with the girls at this school?" Once the girls are done with the twins, they move on to Haruhi's room. '_Sorry,'_ I thought to myself, '_but you're not getting anything.'_  
But then, _Tamaki_ came out with a wig on and said, "Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The girls are silent. '_Does he really think this is going to work?_'  
Then one girl said, "Tamaki?"  
Since one actually recognized him, I guessed I could shout out now, "Tamaki! What the heck are you doing?!"  
The twins started laughing, "I can't believe he actually did it!"  
I raised an eyebrow at them, "You planned this?"  
"Of course we did," Hikaru said. Tamaki went back to Haruhi and apologized, but, strangely, he turned to dust...then I thought I heard a girl crying behind me. I turned around and saw a group of girls crowding around a girl. She was talking about a "pervert" harassing her. Then, it turned out that the "pervert" doctor was heading Haruhi's way.  
"Haruhi!" we cried.  
"Kaoru!" I exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"Get Sakura and meet as at Haruhi's room, okay?"  
"Why me?"  
"Just go!" I yelled. That must've scared the heck out of him 'cause he went at that point. We made it to Haruhi's room and Tamaki went all comando and kicked the strange doctor into the wall. '_Very impressive._' Sakura and Kaoru came in then. And Kyoya gave Haruhi, Mizu and I a "crash course" of what the Host Club really was.  
"The Host Club is made up of three things," he began, "One: good looks that attract the public eye. Two: more wealth than you can imagine. And three: chivalry that will never be able to overlook the hideous wickedness of this world." Haruhi, Mizu, and I exchanged looks. We had never thought of it going _that_ deep. I then looked at Tamaki, he smiled at me and I smiled back. I now had a new respect for my brother. Don't get me wrong, I had always respected Tamaki, but my respect just went a lot farther now.  
We then turned to the doctor and he told us the story of how he had lost his family due to un-payable debts. "But I wanted to see my daughter one more time!" he cried.  
"Dr. Yabu?" Kyoya asked, "Are you possibly looking for Ouran _Public_ High School? This is Ouran _Academy_."  
Dr. Yabu jumped to his feet, "Yes! Yes! I must go. Thank you so much!" He ran out of the school.  
"You kicked the heck out of Dr. Yabu, Tamaki-senpai," Mizu commented as we watched Dr. Yabu ran towards Ouran Public High School.  
I smirked, "He gets it from me."  
"But you're my _younger_ sister!" Tamaki said.  
I shrugged, "Your point?" The rest of us laughed, and soon, Tamaki was laughing along with us.


	7. Not This Lady

Aika's POV:  
Today for the Host Club, we were in kimonos. Also, we had to do this thing with crying, but I had refused, much to Tamaki's disappointment. While everyone was doing something with crying, I was just idly chatting with my guests until one asked, "Aika-chan, why don't you have anything to cry about?"  
I snorted and put my hands behind my head, "I don't cry. My brother and the others can do whatever crying they want, but there's no way they're getting _me_ to cry." My guests grinned at me. I winked and they passed out. "Well, time for a break." I stood up out of my chair and when I did, I saw the twins at the door talking to...oh gosh...no. '_Not this lady...' _Tamaki then pushed the twins out of the way and started talking to "it."  
Then I heard "it" yell, "Don't touch me! You're phony!" My brother was instantly in his emo corner.  
I stepped out into "its" line of sight, "Hey, otaku! Don't insult my brother like that!"  
The otaku looked at me, "If it isn't, Aika Suoh."  
"Yeah, it's me otaku. What a coincidence you came here."

Hikaru/Kaoru's POV:  
'_Otaku?' 'I've never seen one before.' 'Me neither.' 'But Aika knows her?' 'Apparently. And they don't seem to get along.'_

Aika's POV:  
Before the otaku could say anything else, she noticed someone behind me. She squealed and ran past me, pushing me down to the ground. "Kyoya!" she embraced Kyoya. '_Ew...poor Kyoya. He's getting touched by her.'_ I stood up and it used all my will power to resist pummeling her. The reason I didn't was my fear of accidentally hurting Kyoya.  
"Kyoya, do you know her?" Mizu asked.  
He shook his head, "I've never seen her before today." The otaku then starts going on about her stupid "video game" and how she was destined to marry Kyoya because he was Miyabi. She started to describe Miyabi's characteristics, and it sounded _nothing_ like Kyoya.  
The twins looked at Kyoya in shock, "You have a side like that?!" I put a hand on my face. They can be almost as gullible as my brother sometimes.  
"You two are idiots," I grumbed.  
Then they were in front of me, "And why is that, Aika?"  
"Kyoya obviously isn't like that. You can never believe anything from an otaku. Especially _that_ otaku," I spat.  
And just to make matters worse, the otaku declared something I was not expecting, "That's it! This club needs a manager! And I'm just the person for it!"  
"Say what?" I looked at her.  
"Yes, you heard me, Aika Suoh. I'm the new club manager because you guys are clearly not in order."  
I dramatically went to my knees and screamed, "Nooooooooooooooo!"  
The twins looked at each other and Hikaru said, "Well, that's one way she's like boss. She's dramatic."  
"Yep," Kaoru agreed.

NEXT DAY

Aika's POV:  
We were all in the music room when the door opened and the otaku said, "I baked cookies!" Tamaki reached for one but she rejected him, "I didn't make these for you, you phony prince." Tamaki went into his emo corner again.  
"Great," I muttered, "I just got him out of the emo corner too."  
The otaku then went up to Kyoya and offered him a cookie, "I'm sorry if they're a little burnt, but I tried my best."  
Honey grabbed a cookie and was about to eat it, but Mori stopped him, "Don't it that Mitsukuni; it's bad for you." The otaku went crazy. Her hair...gosh, her hair went all Medusa and snaky. It was pretty terrifying.  
I took a cookie myself so I could eat one to be sure they weren't poisonous. Better me than anyone else. I took a bite and braced myself to die...but I didn't. Mizu took one after and said, "These actually aren't that bad." I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to lie. They were definitely burnt, but still not that bad.  
"Sakura, you have crumbs on your cheek. Let me get that for you," Kaoru licked the crumbs off of Mizu's cheek. I saw her face go red as a tomato.  
"May I try?" Hikaru bit the other half of my cookie from my mouth. I felt my face go red.  
"You know," I mumbled, "If you wanted to try one, you could've gotten your own..."  
Tamaki went frantic, "Don't you touch my daughters like that!" He was jumping up and down throwing a fit. The twins snickered.  
Honey walked up to the otaku, "Renge-chan, do you want some?" he held a cup up to her, "It's milk."  
I thought it was a really innocent thing to do, but the otaku was furious, "No! You're too cute! Everyone needs a dark side!" She started telling us how we should be, but when it came to Kyoya, he was "perfect the way he is." Then came her worst idea yet-which is saying a lot because she has a lot of bad ideas. Let's just say we all have really strange sides to us. (A/N: Sorry, I was going to go into detail, but I totally lost a bit of my story for some reason. You'll learn I'm a lazy butt so I'm too lazy to re-write the whole thing...) I'd rather not go into details with the film. It wasn't my best moment. After Mizu said all these mean things to me, she felt really bad and kept apologizing. I got her to feel a bit better by letting her know that I was fine 'cause she obviously didn't mean any of it. Some action occurred. The otaku was attacked and Haruhi saved her. (WHY HARUHI?!) Tamaki freaked out. The otaku thought that was amazing and thought it would be perfect for the film then Kyoya smashed the camera. It was awesome! It was then the otaku realized that Kyoya wasn't Miyabi.

NEXT DAY

Aika's POV:  
Renge walked into the Host Club the next day. (Yeah, I just called her Renge instead of otaku.) "Renge-chan," Honey said, "I thought you were going back to France."  
"I was, but, after seeing this club, you guys really need me," she replied.  
"No we don't," I muttered.  
Tamaki nodded, "Actually, I find this a very good idea. We need another lady in the Host Club, and Renge is just the one for the job."  
"Tamaki!" I yelled, "Why?! You know I hate her! I thought you loved me!" Renge smirked.  
"Aika, I do love you. I'm just doing what's best for the Host Club."  
I crossed my arms stubbornly. Mizu patted me on the back. I looked at her, "This is going to be a long year." She nodded in agreement.


End file.
